Le Quotidien des Nowhere Boys
by Spiritua
Summary: Juste un petit recueil d'One-shots à Three-shots, principalement centré sur le début de la série. Il y en aura en tout genre, peut-être même des UA et du yaoi. Le premier est très court, donc si cela vous tente :) !
1. Superstition

_**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, juste cet OS.**_

_**Auteure : Spiritua. Anciennement surnommée Kamishiro Rio.**_

**J'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, c'est assez court...**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**~ Superstition ~**

Il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Les garçons s'étaient vite réfugiés dans la cabane, munies de leurs couvertures de fortune sur le dos. Bien qu'il ne faisait pas plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ils se sentaient toujours un peu plus à l'abri de ce stupide Démon comme l'appelait Phoebe, qui pouvait surgir à tout moment !

**"Il faisait meilleur hier." **commenta Andy, en grelottant.** "On devrait vite préparer à manger...**

**\- C'est mon tour." **rappela Jake, avant de se diriger vers le carton où ils avaient regroupé leurs trouvailles pour les deux prochains jours.** "Il nous reste pas grand chose, il faudra improviser si on compte tenir avec ça.**

**\- T'as raison !" **commenta Sam.** "On n'a même plus de barre protéinée... mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait mangé la dernière, je vous le jure ! Je voulais en prendre au magasin en marchant, mais le type m'avait à l'oeil !**

**\- Mais oui, on va te croire !" **renchérit Jake, en piochant dans les restes de la veille pour préparer un dîner convenable à la bande. Le calme revint un instant, avant que Sam commence à se plaindre pour la énième fois du comportement de Sammy, envers cette pauvre Mia : **"Quel prétentieux celui-là ! Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve !" **répétait-il inlassablement. Andy rigola, en lui rappelant qu'il avait plus de points communs avec son _doppelgänger_ qu'il le pensait. Ce à quoi, le skateur lui demanda de définir ce terme d'intellectuel :

**"C'est une sorte d'alter-ego ou de double maléfique, si tu préfères."** Andy expliqua.** "C'est ce qui vous définie tous les deux, dans un sens. Enfin, même si vous n'êtes pas tout à fait les mêmes physiquement !**

**\- Encore heureux !" **Sam hoqueta. **"De nous tous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois me coltiner ce clown !"**

Félix qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai ça : pourquoi d'entre tous, seul Sam avait été remplacé par un _étranger_ ? Et puis il avait un petit-frère lui-aussi, alors pourquoi Oscar n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'était renommé Félix à sa place ? Il se promettait que s'il rentrait dans son véritable foyer un jour, il poserait la question directement à ses parents. Une légende sinistre lui revint soudain à l'esprit :

**"À ce propos." **il prit enfin la parole. **"Il paraît que si on rencontre son doppelgänger, c'est qu'on va mourir !"**

La mine de Sam refroidit, tandis que le rire d'Andy redoublait **"Ah oui ! J'ai déjà entendu cette superstition !**

**\- Vous... vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je veux dire, moi je le connais à peine ce type ! Il sort de _nulle part_ !**

**\- Tu connais beaucoup de sosies qui se rencontrent dans la vie réelle et qui apprennent à se connaître ?" **Félix sourit, lorsque la bouche de Sam formait un O parfait. _Non, ils devaient forcément se moquer de lui..._

**"Hé !"** Jake le rappela à l'ordre, en remuant les raviolis dans sa poêle.** "On plaisante, Sammy ! détends-toi !**

**\- Mec, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !" **Sam s'énerva, avant de perdre définitivement son sourire pour la soirée. _C'était de la faute de Félix, il avait encore trouvé les bons mots pour plomber l'ambiance celui-là..._

Mais les trois autres continuèrent à rire et à discuter gaiement malgré leurs différents, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient vraiment chez eux, ou si _le mal_ avait frappé leurs proches pendant leur ballade en forêt ! Et le Démon qui les poursuivait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il n'allait certainement pas les lâcher, tant qu'ils n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il désire ! Et ils n'étaient même pas certains de pouvoir faire confiance à leur _tante Phoebe_, sur le long terme.

Félix rit à une bêtise de Jake, mais en vérité la réponse de Sam l'avait marqué plus que de raison :

Il regrettait d'avoir fait cette remarque, à propos du doppelgänger et il savait que Jake et Andy avaient pensé à la même chose. _Sam prétend que Sammy sortirait de nulle part. Mais eux alors, d'où sortaient-ils ?_

_Au-delà de la superstition, ils n'existaient même pas dans ce monde qui était en train de les rejeter..._

_Et ça, cela faisait très mal..._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Ouais, sur un coup de tête ! XD Techniquement il se passe vraiment au tout début de la série, même si je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à où placer cet OS chronologiquement...**

**Avis ? :/**


	2. Intimité

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, Dougie Baldwin est à tomber par terre T.T).**_

_**Auteure : De ce recueil moi, Spiritua.**_

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**~ Intimité** ~

Félix venait de disposer toutes sortes de talismans autour du cabanon qui d'après Phoebe, étaient censés les aider à repousser les esprits maléfiques. Il avait tout de même un doute sur leurs efficacité réelles, car au prix auquel il les avait payé : nulle ne pouvait lui affirmer, que cette sorcière ne s'était pas fichue de lui...

C'était tout de fois mieux que rien et au moins, le nombre y était. C'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader depuis vingt bonnes minutes environ, tandis que ses trois compagnons se moquaient de son rituel de protection.

Andy était sans doute encore en train d'avancer ces théories du complot, à propos des trous de ver et tout autre raisonnement scientifique : pour tenter d'expliquer leur situation abracadabrantesque. Sam ? En train de manger les restes de la veille, ou de se demander ce qu'ils auront à souper le soir venu. Quant à Jake, il devait s'inquiéter pour sa mère. Ou alors, il comparait son père au shérif ? Oui, cela lui convenait plutôt bien.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient contraints à vivre ensemble. Quatre longues journées, qui suffisaient à Félix pour connaître chacun de ces garçons sur le bout des doigts, à force de les côtoyer du matin au soir et partager la même intimité ! Et en parlant d'intimité, il n'était même plus certain d'en avoir.

Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Le fait que ces matelas terriblement inconfortables qu'ils avaient récupéré au gymnase, étaient entassés les uns sur les autres ? Les nuits étaient fraîches et sans chauffage, Andy avait naturellement émis l'idée qu'ils dorment ensemble pour se... réchauffer mutuellement, à la chaleur humaine...

Félix avait un frère cadet et en cela, cette éventualité ne l'avait pas gêné autant qu'elle aurait pu le paraître : même si partager ses nuits avec ces... têtes brûlées qui le surnommaient Dracula à tout va et qu'il évitait comme la peste quelques jours auparavant, ne l'enchantaient pas des masses. Sam était du même avis que lui, mais appuya que c'était tout de même une bonne idée. Sans doute parce qu'il avait des frères lui-aussi et qu'il avait déjà fait du camping. Jake au contraire, avait tout de suite refusé et bien que l'idée venait de lui, Andy y était certainement le plus réticent : cet intello était beaucoup trop pudique, pour son propre bien...

Et la première nuit, à défaut d'un meilleur mot... s'était assez mal passée. Et même très mal passée :

**"Bon, qui dors au milieu ?" **Andy lança, en faisant le tour des trois visages dépités.

**"On devrait... peut-être repousser les matelas contre le mur ? Je dors mieux contre le mur." **Sam demanda, mais Jake et Félix secouèrent la tête :

**"Hors de question ! Imagine que tu donnes un coup de pied dedans pendant la nuit et que le toit s'effondre ?**

**\- Puis ces murs sont pleins de clous et la menace pourrait se cacher derrière. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**\- Ah ouais. Vous avez raison..." **Sam acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Andy qui croisait les bras mal-à-l'aise.** "Et bien je ne sais pas, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller au milieu, ça craint !**

**\- Effectivement, tu n'iras pas !" **Jake trancha d'un coup, avant d'ajouter rapidement :** "Tu vas encore péter. ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour dormir de ton côté non-plus !**

**\- Hé !"** Sam s'offusqua.** "Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je sais me tenir !**

**\- En dormant ? Alors qu'on ne mange que des cochonneries et du moisi ?! Laisse-moi en douter !**

**\- La cuisine de ma Nai Nai n'est pas sale, Jake." **Andy répliqua, vexé.** "D'ailleurs, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas vidé mon sac le premier jour, on aurait eu quelque chose à manger et pour se réchauffer !**

**\- Tu dis ça, mais ton sac est resté perché en haut d'un arbre ! C'est du pareil au même !**

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison !**

**\- Arrêtez de vous disputer !" **Félix les interrompt, avant de jeter un oeil à la disposition des lits. **"Si cela peut vous arranger, je veux bien dormir au milieu ! Puis on a qu'à alterner chaque nuit, pour éviter les jaloux.**

**\- Tu veux échanger nos lits ?!" **Sam écarquilla les yeux.** "Ce n'est pas un peu... un manque d'hygiène, non ?**

**\- On changera juste la disposition des matelas, Sam. Comme ça, chacun garde le sien !" **Félix rectifia. **"Pour la première nuit, je propose que Jake et Sam dorment aux deux extrémités et ensuite, on échangera !**

**\- Ah d'accord." **Sam comprit mieux l'idée.** "Donc ce cas, c'est ok pour moi ! Et ensuite, on pourra switcher !**

**\- Cela me convient aussi." **approuva Jake, en levant les yeux.** "Tant que le ciel ne nous tombe pas sur la tête.**

Andy les regarda hésitant, avant d'acquiescer à son tour. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix après tout et quelqu'un devrait bien se mouiller pour la première nuit. Et c'était son idée, alors autant montrer l'exemple !

_N'est-ce-pas ?_

* * *

Le réveil autant que la nuit elle-même, fût un désastre sans nom...

Pour commencer, Sam s'était littéralement lové contre Félix !

Il marmonna le prénom de Mia à plusieurs reprises dans son sommeil, en enroulant bien ses bras autour de ses hanches : prêtant la scène à confusion ! Le garçon envisagea de se lever pour aller dormir ailleurs, mais comme Sam dormait à moitié sur lui et que les genoux d'Andy reposait sur son matelas, il était impossible pour l'adolescent de se déplacer ! De plus l'asiatique dormait en boule, en prenant le plus de place possible...

Jake, qui ne dormait pas dans un premier temps : éclata de rire devant ce spectacle et se tourna de son côté, pour dormir en paix. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration lente se transforma en un grincement de dents exécrables ! Cumulé aux ronflements d'Andy et aux chuchotements de Sam, Félix essaya de se boucher les oreilles tant bien que mal ! Il ne sût pas exactement à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais il fût bel et bien le dernier à se lever ce jour là. Et lorsqu'il fût enfin debout, il fût accueilli par la réplique qui tue :

**"Hé, Dracula !" **Jake lui lança, en piochant un donut récupéré dans la poubelle voisine. **"Sam le péteux dit qu'il a senti une mauvaise odeur pendant la nuit. Il serait peut-être temps que t'ailles te laver, tu ne crois pas ?**

**\- Quoi ?!" **Sam répondit, gêné.** "N... non, je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça ! J'ai dis que tu dégageais une odeur !**

**\- C'est la même chose, Sam. Enfin à la base, cela reste une histoire de transpiration et de sueur !" ajouta Andy, qui semblait avoir plutôt bien dormi finalement...**

**"Ha ha ! Très drôle..." **_Oui, aucune intimité..._

Il y a des moments, où Félix aimerait bien qu'ils rentrent chez eux au plus vite. Il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'entre eux commence à être somnambule ou à le regarder dans son sommeil, pour toucher le fond...

_... À condition qu'aucun d'entre-eux n'aient déjà franchi cette limite à son insu, hein ?_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**J'ai trouvé cet OS plus sympa à écrire et drôle, que le précédent. En tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant !**

**Avis ? :/**


End file.
